User blog:Aldarinor/Fight Prediction...!
Hey there guys! =) Well, there we are. This is my first blog post, as well as my first fight prediction! Yeah, as you might imagine, the great Imhungry4444 gave me inspiration for writing about this. I found his work awesome, and so I wanted to write something similar, too! I’m afraid it might be a little too long… I didn’t manage to put everything I wanted to write about in less space… ' '''I really hope you enjoy what I wrote, and that you have the strength and willpower to read it all… :P ' '''I did my best in order to write this, and so there shouldn’t be English mistakes… If there are, however, please forgive me, as I’m not English, nor American, nor naturally English-speaking… :P Well, that said… Here’s the fight! Enjoy! Kyouchou Cove, the New World. A dark, woody, rather small Island surrounded by high, sharp rocks, rising from the sea like jagged teeth. The sky above it isn’t any different, obscured by grey clouds, with an occasional lightning or a thunder making their way out of them. In the middle of the island, in a place which doesn’t sport any tree, rises a canyon, separating it in two parts: similar to a scar on the already gloomy face of the place, it makes it even more menacing. And it’s there that, holding a bottle of rum and singing atrociously a song, moves Marshall D. Teach. His nakama aren’t there, having established the camp on the coast, by the beach, with their captain venturing alone into the depth of the forest for a walk, without reason, and eventually reaching that scar disfiguring the island. And it’s right there that, sitting on a rock high above the large pirate, hidden in the shadows of the canyon, someone is waiting for him. ???: “ Yo, Teach.” Teach: ”Eh? Who the heck… Oh, I see. Zeahahahaha, it’s you…” The man reveals himself, emerging from the shadows. Most of his lanky figure is covered by a cape, but his face is perfectly visible, with its half-closed eyes and distinctive ananas-like shape. Marco: “It’s been a while, Teach…” Teach: “Commander Marco! I never thought you could actually track me down… Especially after two years…” Marco *snorting*: “Then you are way too arrogant and confident… All the corpses you and your bunch of idiots left behind led us there without fail…” Teach *Grinning in an evil way*: “US? So the others are there, too… Good enough for me…” Marco: “They’re just waiting for me to get rid of you, and then they’ll take care of the ones you left on the coast… Your adventure ends here, Teach.” Teach: “Zeahahahaha, is that so? You know, you’re not the first one to say such words after making a theatrical appearance like that… Commander Ace approached me just like that, on Banaro Island… And if I remind correctly, Pops too… And yet…” * Rises his hands. * “Both of their lives were taken… And from Pops, I TOOK SOMETHING ELSE, TOO! ZeahahaARGH!” Before Teach can finish talking, Marco isn’t on the rock anymore. The only thing left on it is the cape, with the First Division Commander already high above Teach, his bright flaming wings reaching out to the sky, lifting his right leg as he noses down on the large man. His kick hits Blackbeard on the head, crushing him on the ground, which gets deformed into a rough crater. Marco jumps backwards, landing some metres away. Teach * Rising up on his elbows, with blood dripping from his nose and mouth *: “Pant, pant… Your speed is impressive as always, Commander Marco…” * Stands up with difficulty * Marco: “Stop calling me like that. You have no right to.” Teach: “Zeahahaha… Ace said something similar back then… Care to know how I answered him?” * He moves his right hand in Marco’s direction * “KUROUZU!” A pitch black vortex immediately forms in Teach’s hand. Marco, covered in his blue flames, is pulled to Teach by nothing less than gravity itself, and starts flying towards him. Blackbeard *Rising his left hand *: “Zeahahahaha! Come over here!” Blackbeard grabs Marco’s left forearm. The First Commander’s flames immediately disappear. Teach: “Your fire is wonderful… Let me extinguish it, just like I did with Ace’s… Zeahahahah!” He raises his right hand, readying to punch Marco, who, however, acts faster than him: once again, he rises his left leg and lands a powerful kick on Teach’s hooked nose, which fractures with a loud *CRACK!*. Teach: “Hell, dammit!” Moving his hand to his nose, he throws Marco away. The slim man performs a somersault and lands on his legs. Blackbeard, with a grimace, puts his broken nose back in place, screaming in pain. Teach: “Pant… Pant… You damn bird-man… I’m going to crush you…” * Touches the ground with his right hand * “BLACK HOLE!” The ground gets covered by a thick, pitch black veil of darkness, rapidly extending in every direction. Marco manages to evade the attack, jumping up in the air and then turning his arms into wings to keep flying. He’s visibly strained. Teach: “You can resist my gravity? Zeahahahaha, that’s quite an impressive feat, Marco…!” Marco * Smirking *: “There are many other things I can do… These flames of mine aren’t only for healing… Behold!” Up in mid air, Marco starts moving his wings, his blue flames extending on the rest of his body. As he starts moving them faster and faster, his figure becomes a fiery ball of blue fire; a fiery ball of blue fire from which, seconds after, tens of flaming feathers rain down on Teach. Marco * With his voice echoing from the flames * : “Here I come, Teach! BLUE RAFFICA!” Teach: “Zeahahahahahaha! Nice one! But let’s see which power is best…!!!” Teach raises his right arm and rapidly punches the air, which cracks as if it were glass. From there, a powerful shockwave is released, clashing with Marco’s projectiles-like feathers. The two attacks seemingly cancel each other out. Teach: “Zeahahahah! Your flames are nothing against earthquakes capable of destroying the world!” Marco * Smirking *: “Are you sure? Take a closer look…” Teach: “What the hell are you talking abAAAAAAARGH!!!” Without Blackbeard noticing, some of Marco’s feathers did manage to get through the aerial vibrations, raining down on the large man and opening up several deep wounds in his chest. Teach falls on his back. Teach: “What the fuck, the PAIN…!!! Hell…” Marco calmly stares at him, still flying, without saying anything. Teach * Standing up with difficulty *: “Pant… Pant… You’re smart as always, Marco… Imbuing some of your feathers with Busoshoku Haki and mixing them to the standard ones you threw at me… And I completely fell for it… But…” * Raises one arm up, pointing at Marco * “It’s not over yet! LIBERATION!" From the shroud of darkness covering the ground, a large amount of things is thrown out in the air: trees, rocks, weapons and large pieces of destroyed buildings start flying at Marco. The man remains still in the air: every object reaching him simply passes through his body as if it didn’t exist, leaving behind only blue flames, which rapidly shift back into human skin and clothes. Marco: “Tsk… You can’t hit me with such attacks…” Teach: “Zeahahaha! And who wanted to hit you?” Without Marco noticing due to the large amount of things swirling around him, Blackbeard jumped on one of the building’s parts darting in the sky and rapidly managed to reach the First Division Commander. He grabs his throat, forcing the phoenix’s flames to disappear. The two are still in midair, with Blackbeard’s support starting to fall down. Marco: “Dammit!” Teach: “Zeahahahahah! It was just a diversion, and you fell for it! And now, taste your beloved Pops’ power!” As he says so, a quake bubble starts expanding around the arm grabbing Marco’s throat, catching the man’s head in the process and severely damaging him. Marco * Spitting blood *: “UGH!” Teach: “Zeahahah! How do you like that? And now, let’s crush your head on the ground!” With his support falling down, Blackbeard readies to crush Marco on the ground as they land. Before he can succeed in his plan, however, Marco, despite the injuries, packs a powerful kick on Teach’s belly, subsequently managing, by spinning, to switch their position, with Teach’s back facing the incoming ground. Teach: “Hey, what the hell… AAAAAAAGHH!” * He cries out as he comes crushing to the ground, letting go of Marco’s arm in the process. * Finally free, taking advantage of the situation, Marco once again jumps and takes flight, rising high in the sky. Marco: “Let’s finish this, Teach!” He then starts moving his wings again, but even faster than before, with the resultant phoenix flames covering up a much larger area, and taking on a ellipse shape. Marco * With the echo of his voice being even louder *: “It’s over! AURORA RAFFICA!” This time, Marco’s projectile feathers are thousands. They rain down on the entire area, lighting it up as if they composed the aurora in the attack’s name. They are devastating, turning enormous rocks into pebbles in a moment. It looks like an amazingly beautiful , shining apocalypse. After scourging the terrain below for almost a minute, the volley ends. Marco stares at the devastated area. In the middle of it, amongst smoking craters, a solitary figure stands. Covered from head to toe in fresh, deep wounds, Teach grasps for breath. Teach: “Pant… Dammit… Pant… That attack of yours was truly astonishing… Pant… As you can see… Pant… I couldn’t deal with it completely… ” Marco * Expressionless *: “You’re still alive?”. Teach * Smirking *: “I really had a hard time taking care of over 7.000 Haki-imbued strikes… But I did my best, and so did you… Now let’s see what happens when I join my best and yours and I throw them both back to you!” Marco * Surprised *: “What?” As Blackbeard keeps smirking, darkness surrounds him, raising up in the sky in a whirling column. Teach: “ZEAHAHAHAHAH!!! THAT’S IT!!! LIBERATION!!!” As promised, from the pitch black vortex all of Marco’s attacks start shooting back at him, once again lightning the sky up. The largest amount rains down on the man from the darkness’ highest point. Marco: “Dammit!” Teach: “Zeahahaha, let’s see how the little phoenix can deal with both his Haki and his feathers! There’s no way you can let these pass through you! Zeahahahahaha!” Marco starts moving around at impressive speed, dodging his own feathers and parrying the one he can’t avoid with the use of Haki. Teach: “Zeahahahaha, that speed is impressive as always. And taking care of them all… You must have a pretty good Kenbushoku Haki… As expected from Whitebeard’s First Division Commander… Zeahahahah!” The projectiles keep coming, and Marco is forced to near the ground as he fights to get rid of each and every feather. In the meantime, on the ground, Teach opens up one of his black holes, and starts pummelling the air, creating many cracks which send the resulting shockwaves right inside the darkness, which disappears shortly after. Marco * Still dodging *: “What the hell is he up to? Dammit!” Another barrage of feathers forces him to near the ground even more… Dangerously near to Blackbeard. Teach: “Zeahahahaha! Here! That’s where I wanted you!” * He points his right hand at Marco * : “Black Hole!”. The distinctive dark smoke is immediately generated, enveloping the area. Marco, far too near to the black hole, doesn’t manage to escape its gravity… And so don’t all the feathers above him. Teach * Smirking *: “BERMUDA TRIANGLE - …” Marco: “Dammit!!!” The First Division Commander is sucked into the pitch black darkness, together with his flaming feathers. The black hole disappears, just to reappear a pair of metres away from Teach. As the large man, smiling defiantly, prepares a quake bubble on his right fist, the black hole throws Marco out, covered in blood and terrible wounds. His beloved Pops’ shockwaves and his own feathers damaged him greatly. And one more hit awaits him, as, before he can touch the ground, Teach’s quake bubble intercepts his upper torso… Teach: “… - GALLERY OF HORRORS!!! ZEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Marco crushes on the ground. His blood starts dripping on it, creating a dark puddle around his tormented body. Marco: “Ace… Pops… I’m sorry…” Pronounced with difficulty such words, Marco the Phoenix passes out, lying unconscious on the ground. Teach: “Pant… Pant… Zeahahahaha… That was an hell of a fight… You’re truly worth of your title and your position… Zeahahahaha…” With a sinister sneer, Blackbeard moves his right hand in Marco’s direction. Before he can lay a finger on the man, however, a dark figure appears before him in a flash; its single, diamond-hard arm drilling in Teach’s stomach as he sends him flying several metres away with a punch. Teach: “Aaaargh!!! Fuck, dammit…!” Diamond Jozu stands still, staring at Teach, expressionless. Jozu: “You…!!!” Behind him, Flower Sword Vista is bent on his unconscious fellow Commander, with some Whitebeards beside him. Vista: “Marco… What did this fool do to you…” * Stares at Blackbeard with hate *: “Damn you, Teach…!!!” Teach * Standing on his legs *: “Zeahahahahahaha! More of Pops’ top Commanders! What an honour! Tell me, where are the others? I wanted to greet them…” Jozu: “They’re going to take care of your allies… Your journey ends here, Teach.” Teach: “Is that so? Zeahahahahaha! Then come at me with everything you’ve got!” * He opens his arms, defiantly * In a moment, Vista is by Jozu’s side. He glances at his underlings, who laid the unconscious Marco on a makeshift stretcher. Vista: “Carry him back to the ship and give him the necessary medical assistance.” * He stares at Teach, unsheathing both of his swords * : “We have something to do…” The crewmates leave, cautiously carrying the heavily injured man. Teach: “Zeahahahaha, excellent! Let’s play!!!” Jozu and Vista charge at Teach. Blackbeard summons forth his darkness on his right arm, and a quake bubble forms on his left one. Teach: “Come on, come on! Show me what you’ve got! I’ll take care of you too! I wield the power of darkness…! I wield the power of earthquakes…! I’M INVINCIBLE…! THE – WORLD – IS – MINE…!!! ZEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ZEEEE-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” The End Well. That’s it, guys. The fight is over. I really hope you enjoyed it, and as I said, I hope you won’t mind possible English mistakes too much… :P Many thanks to Imhungry4444 for inspiring me, and many thanks to you, my dear readers, for keeping reading ‘till the end!!! =) Aldarinor PS: Here’s a little vocabulary: '- “Kyouchou” is Japanese for “Evil Omen”… At least according to the Online Japanese dictionary I use xD' '- “Raffica” is Italian for “Volley”… Yeah, I gave Marco’s attacks Italian names… Why? Well, firstly because of his possible connection to Marco Polo, the Italian explorer… Secondly, because Marco is quite a common name in Italy, with many of my relatives being called Marco… And, last but not least, because I find him awesome and I wanted to give him some attacks based on my language! Please, don’t hate me xD' PPS: I don’t know how to create a vote template, so just let me know what you think about this in the comments! ;) Category:Blog posts